United Aerocosmic Corporation
The United Aerocosmic Corporation (Russian: Obyedenyenaya Avia-Kosmicheskaya Korporatsiya) is a large, multi-system research, manufacturing and development corporation based in Mirny with secondary headquarters in Moscow and offices all around the Russian Federation and Earth. It posseses additional major industrial and research sites on Noveria, Mars and other locations throughout the Milky Way. It forms an integral part of the Russian Federation's Space Agency and represents the country's interstellar interests in the Systems Alliance. As a Developer of many engine and defense components found in Systems Alliance Vehicles and static defense sites, UAC has been a major supplier for the SA for decadesas well as the unofficial representative of the interests of the Russian Federation in space. Widely-used high-tech components such as the Harpy Eezo Engine, Serebryanny Rouble Shield Batter and the UAC Intergrated Comet Defense Grid can be found in use throughout the Alliance Navy. UAC is a source of both innovation and controvery, as they have been embroiled in seven lawsuits in the last sixty years from former employees regarding safety of various research projects that remain blacklisten, prominently an alleged FTL engine test on the Mars site that resulted in the disappearence of over sixty workers. On top of this, the UAC is fiercly protective of it's trade secrets and has been known to pursue legal action against competitors with similar products. Despite their legal troubles and not-so-good reputation amongst R&D firms, the UAC continues to remain buoyant in recent decadesfollowing lucrative contract buys with the Systems Alliance and other human governments. The Russian Federal Government, to which UAC's majority stake belongs to has been criticised greatly for allegedtly aiding the corporation in avoiding numerous large scandales multiple times. The Systems Alliance has skillfully avoided receiving severe criticism or being pushed to comment on any arising issue relating to the UAC. But nevertheless, there are still rumours of secret coverups of legally questionable projects jointly carried out not only by the Russian government but even the Systems Alliance itself. Alliance backed media giants like the ANN continue to portray all parties involved in nothing but positive light and dismiss the rumours as nothing more but ' more matterial for consumption by conspiracy theorists'. History Early Years. What might possibly save the UAC's overall public image from its shady current reputation might be its very long and glorious history. The company traces its roots back to the very first years of 21th century when it was first assembled as a joint stock company, covering old Soviet aircraft manufacturing giants like Sukhoi and Tupolev like an umbrella and forming a single business entity. It enjoyed a relatively smooth transitional period of growth, with the first spikes in revenues and production coming as the economies of Russia and other asian powerhouses came to dominate the markets. The second half of the 21st century marked several attempts by the UAC to enter the civillian aerospace market. The famous Sukhoi, Tupolev and Ilyushin joined the one-bipolar market dominated by american and european conglomerates. With the Establishment and rapid growth of the first permanent human settlement on Luna, aerospace companies entered a race to produce the next generation airliner that would establish the first regular civillian links between the Earth and her Moon. Though fairing well during the initial stages of the race, producing many historical crafts, introducing new technologies, and even becoming the face of a reborn Russian economy, UAC was eventually outcompeted by Asia-based rivals and drifted back into decades of relative obscurity from the global corporate world. Having failed in establishing itself internationally on a long term basis, UAC shifted its target market towards poorer, still-developing states in search of cheap, military technology. Modern Era. With the discovery of the Prothean ruins on Mars and humanity's subsequent giant leap into high-tech spaceflight technology and interstellar expansion, the UAC saw an equally giant increase in both its output as an industry, as well as its global importance as a corporation. With the Russian Federal Government aquireing almost all but a fraction of its shares and intergrating it with its national space agency, UAC came to be Russia's de facto representative in the interstellar industry. As an important signatory state of the Systems Alliance Charter seeking to have more influence over the organisation and ultimately having greater opportunities for pursuing interests on an interstellar scale, Russia placed the UAC as a major supplier of equipment, materials, techonology and many other assets for the Systems Alliance. Similar deals made with other signatory governments catered for the Alliance's rapid growth within its first years since establishment. Though the first years of cooperation between the Systems Alliance and the Russian Government through the UAC were going smoothly and proving to be very fruitful, after a new rulling party with a much more agressive space expansion policy came to power, the UAC saw its first scandals break out as its corpororate power, always backed by the government, was pushed to the limits. Regulations were quietly neglected and legal bariers carefully circumnavigated, maximizing corporate and industrial output but at the same time, facing legal and media backlash. By the time of the Reaper War, the UAC remained a major industrial supplier for the Systems Alliance but popular resentment kept growing. Reaper War. Divisions. Despite UAC's size and importance, the public is more likely to know it by the names of its numerous historical corporate divisions, each carrying a separate prestigious brand name from one of the original Soviet aerospace companies that were absorbed by the UAC. Sukhoi Yakovlev Mikoyan Ilyushin Tupolev Irkut Beriev Sites and Facilities. Out of Character Notes. UAC is based off of the real life United Aircraft Corporation . All the divisions mentioned are also currently existing corporate entities. The UAC mentioned here is meant to represent a fictional future continuation of the real UAC as well as act as an affectionate reference to the UAC appearing in the Doom franchise. Category:Systems Alliance Category:Universe Category:Organizations and Businesses